


Holy Shit

by Tokoshui



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gun Violence, Heathers AU, High School AU, Jack Morrison/Gaberiel Reyes, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, Twisted love, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, angst i think, fake death, mention of suicide, mentions of self harm, normal things that come from a heathers au, r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoshui/pseuds/Tokoshui
Summary: All Jack wanted was to get through high school, without the annoying things high school included, but all that changed when he joined the most popular and feared clique in the entire school and fell in love with the very dangerous and very handsome Gabriel Reyes. However it is up to Jack to take control over his life that has spun out of control.





	Holy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to be familiar with Heathers in order to read it, comments are appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this. I will try and updated regularly.

Jack had thought he had school figured out by the time he had gotten to high school, you went, paid attention ,made the good grades, made friends and had fun while making sure that everything looked fine on your transcripts just in case for whatever God forsaken reason the college of your choice decides to check middle school grades. At least that is what he had chalked things to in middle school which had gone as smoothly as it could considering the awkward changes and the anxiety about growing older.  
Jack had known Mei since elementary school, she had always been chubbier than everyone else and had this weird borderline obsession with anything and everything arctic, but that was only the surface and Jack knew it- he knew Mei better than she knew herself. So when the time came junior year, the defining year of high school and the whole high school experience bullshit, they were certain that their bond was indestructible. They would make it through the hardest year of high school and would succeed where other will fail. Jack would consider himself a decent person and that was more than most could say about the teenagers acting a fool, but he wasn’t like Mei who was kind and soft and he hoped that the Transfers would all fail.  
It wasn’t a race thing-it was never a race thing at least to Jack, but they were all kind of…snobbish and acted like the ran the damn place.  
There was Sombra, the transfer from Spain when she was six, who knew what she wanted and how to get it, she was ruthless knocking those who dare oppose her down. He had heard a rumor that she had cut Angela Zigeler’s heels halfway so she would fail the standing portion of a beauty pageant. Than there was Ameile LaCroix, Who transferred from France when she was ten, she didn’t talk much, but she could cut you down to size with just a glance from those stone cold eyes. Some kid claimed that they heard her compliment their bracelet but they probably just made it up for the attention-she talks to the others in hush whispers and meaningful glances. Finally there is Sayta Vaswani , she transferred when she was thirteen from India, Cheerleading captain and oddly enough mathematical genius. Her face is perfectly symmetrical and everything she does is absolutely flawless, water is probably jealous of her. They have been here forever and they were seniors.  
Of course Jack never paid attention to things like that-why would he pay attention to the only three people who seemed unphased about the pressures of high schools and raise above any real world problems. So no it wasn’t a race problem the problem laid in the fact that they acted like total bitches without apology or consequence for their actions.  
It was no lie everyone envied them, no one dared disrespect them or talk shit too loudly least their minions heard. There was Jesse McCree, the hot headed cousin of Sombra and of course the quarterback of the football team and his attached to hip best friend Genji Shimada, the linebacker with no real redeeming qualities expect from the obvious lack of brain. Who knows what he would do with a brain if he actually had one. They stuck to The Transfers like cling wrap doing their every little whim-like well trained dogs. It was not hard to envious.  
If Jack had it his way he would graduate early and burn the place down when he got the chance, but if wishes and buts were candies and nuts everyone would have a merry christmas. God he was starting to sound like an old person! He tried not to groan from his internal monologue- he was supposed to listening to Mei’s rant about ocean dumping and it’s effects on the world, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he had heard it before and he knew he should care because there was only one Earth and blah, blah, blah, but how was he supposed to save the world when he could barely find a matching outfit seventy percent of the time? He did however noticed when Mei stopped talking about the world’s issues. He heard it to clear as a bell the thick accented sound of Sombra’s voice that pierce the eardrum with its pitch but sewn it back together with it’s smoothness. “If you won the lottery, but told you couldn’t spend it on yourself or your family what would you do with the money?” It was the stupid poll that they did everyday a different question, however the catch was that they only asked people they either deemed as cool or could get a good laugh out of.  
“Ya know. Just once I wished they would ask me the daily poll.” She sighed.  
“Why? So they could just laugh later?” It came out harsher than he had meant. Really harsh. “I’m sorry Mei, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just..”  
“You wish they were a little nicer?” She chirped always understanding. Jack figured he was blessed to have a friend like Mei around. He gave her a small smile before the bell rang. “You should probably go before Ms.Amari catches you.” He says, waving his forged hall pass. It was one of those bright pink slips in perfect forged handwriting, he had managed to swipe it from a teacher’s desk one day during tutorials. It was honestly his best work and got him out of a lot of trouble. It wasn’t that Jack was bad, but he had a knack for being late and for copying handwriting.  
Ms.Amari appeared suddenly out of nowhere, like she had the tendency of doing.  
“Hello Sombra, Amelie, Sayta. Hall passes please.” He snickered a little as the color drained out of Sombra’s face as she tried to stumble across an excuse. Ms. Amari was a very intimidating woman with nerves like steel, the first day he had her he remembered that she had stapled her coat flaps to her waist without even flinching because the button had broken.  
He pressed the pink paper against the closest locker and proceeded to write in everyone’s name. He saw the opportunity, an opportunity to at least make his high school expirecnce a little better. “Actually Ms. Amari.” He says coming up to the small group. “we are all out on a hall pass for yearbook committee.” he says, handing over the note and letting Ms. Amari examine it closely, she finally handed it back.  
“Hurry up and get to where you are going.” She huffed before going back to her classroom. Somber snatched the hall pass from Jack.  
“This is an excellent forgery. So loser what do you want.”  
“A deal. I want to sit at lunch with you guys, if people think that you guys tolerate me they might leave Mei and I alone. Before you answer I can forge just about anything, passes, notes, even report cards. No talking nessacary. Just sitting with you guys during lunch that’s all.” Jack could hear Sayta laugh and see Amelie’s shoulders vibrate the tiniest bit as if she was laughing. Sombra was looking up him up and down.  
“Not so fast. We don’t associate with anybody who keeps their hair like that or dresses like that.”  
“You guys hang out with Jesse and Genji.”  
“We don’t hang out with them we are under an obligation due to social standards. They are also morons who will do anything I say. It’s different, you’re going to be on of us. Amelie your brush please and Sayta I am going to need your make up bag.”  
“Wait what? Make up?” Jack says, regretting his decision already of trying to gain a little invincibility.  
“Don’t be a pussy, you want respect well you have to act the part.” She says applying some sort of cold liquid to his face. Amelie whispered something to Sombra, Jack couldn’t tell what it was.  
“I suppose you’re right Amelie.” Sombra says after a moment before dragging him to the ladies’ restroom. It felt like an eon that they were in the bathroom. The smell of beauty products, the occasional scraping of Sombre’s well manicured nails against his face, the tugged of the brush in his hair. He felt like an oversized Ken doll. They even managed to get him to change into some outfit they claimed was going to highlight his assets? Whatever that meant.  
“There!” Sombra says, after spraying something on his face. “Finally popular material.” she rushed Jack to a mirror and he can barely recognize himself in the mirror, he looked hot.  
He walked confidently next to them as they entered the cafeteria he could feel everyone’s eyes on him as they walked to the table. Usually all eyes on him meant that something bad was going to happen or he had a giant zit on his face, but this was a good type of attention, a type of attention he could get used to. He took his spot at the cafeteria table with the others and it felt great, felt amazing. This was something that he truly could get used to.


End file.
